


Homesickness

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Implied Genocide, M/M, Masturbation, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher, Twisted Hurt/Comfort, Weird Biology, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of Bill/Kryptos ficlets, kept in one place to spare innocent souls. General warnings for xeno and non-con.Latest installment: Life Sentence.





	1. Audience Improv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryptos doesn't have the same taste in entertainment as Bill does. Bill makes him suffer for it.

It wasn’t like Kryptos was secretly a goody-two shoes. He liked massacres and torture just as much as his friends did, especially if humans were the targets. What he didn’t like was these gladiator fights where humans were pitted against each other for a show; it just seemed pointless to Kryptos. If he wanted to watch humans kill each other, he would just spy one during its daily life.

Unfortunately, once Bill said you had to do something, you had to do it, and there was no escape for Kryptos when another gladiator fight came around. This time it was even worse when Bill noticed that Kryptos was feeling apathetic about the whole thing.

“What are you saying, Kryptos?” he asked in a gentle voice that made Kryptos shiver in fear. “Are you questioning my taste in entertainment?”

“N-not at all! It’s my personal problem, not yours.” Kryptos was ready to grovel, knowing that Bill always liked that. He was also ready to be called a wuss and humiliated in front of all the others, so what Bill said next took him completely by surprise:

“Maybe you need someone to hold your hand through it. Come sit next to me!”

Kryptos’s insides lurched. There was no way Bill didn’t have something nasty in mind for him, but he also knew that he was out of options. Accepting his fate, he floated after Bill as they made their way to Bill’s throne and sat down; when Bill rested his arm around him, Kryptos didn’t resist, trying focus on the arena down below. He tried not to hope too loudly that there weren’t many fights coming up; you never knew when Bill was listening to your thoughts.

As the first fight started, Bill pulled Kryptos a little closer, which Kryptos didn’t pay any attention to, concentrating on what was happening on the arena instead. He couldn’t, however, ignore it when Bill put his other hand on Kryptos’s knee and squeezed, hooking his foot around Kryptos’s shin. This was something new, uncomfortably so; Kryptos tried to shift away, but Bill, ever perceptive, just held onto him tighter.

“Relax. That’s what I’m trying to help you to do.” Bill started to pet him, running his fingers along Kryptos’s thigh. His touch was light and careful first, but soon he was fondling Kryptos firmly, his hand venturing closer and closer to the area between Kryptos’s legs.

“Bill!”

Bill laughed. “Man, I forgot how easy it was to get you all worked up.” He released Kryptos’s leg, leaving it tingling, and took his hand down to the lowest corner of Kryptos’s body, rubbing the pointed end. Kryptos squirmed against Bill’s touch, feeling as the hard surface gave away and revealed a small, narrow slit. Bill didn’t waste any time wrenching three fingers inside him, almost making him scream.

“Let’s get you wet,” Bill said, starting to stroke around his insides; before Kryptos knew it, the tentacle resting within him came alive, starting to move against Bill’s fingers in search of stimulation. Bill twirled one finger around it and pulled, making Kryptos wince; he wanted to uncoil it, draw it so deep within him that nothing could ever coax it out again, but he knew it was pointless. Indeed, once Bill had pulled it outside the slit, it started slithering around all on its own, mindlessly seeking Bill’s hand.

“I said, wet.” Bill reached beneath the tentacle and pushed his fingers back inside Kryptos, feeling his insides roughly while Kryptos tried not to whimper. Even though it hurt, Kryptos also felt himself grow slick, dripping black fluid on Bill’s equally black hand. After a while, Bill pulled his hand away and brought it before Kryptos’s face, showing him how wet and glimmering it had become. Kryptos felt like he was burning, arousal throbbing between his legs while his face throbbed with shame, and he had to close his eye for a moment.

“All right, enough about you.” He felt Bill grab his wrist, and before he got a chance to comprehend what was happening, Bill yanked Kryptos’s hand between his own spread legs. “I made you feel good, Kryptos. How about you return the favor?”

 _I didn’t ask you to._ He complied before Bill got a chance to get angry with him for such insolent thoughts. He felt Bill’s underside with his palm until he found something that felt like a crack. He started rubbing it, feeling as it split further open beneath his touch, until his fingers sank inside it. Kryptos yelped when he felt a tentacle brush against his hand, then slither upwards to wrap around his wrist. He pulled his hand back and the tentacle followed, squeezing tightly around him. Alarmed, Kryptos looked at Bill, who laughed at his expression.

“C'mon, I’m sure you know the mechanics by now.” Bill took his own hand back between Kryptos’s legs, running his fingertips along Kryptos’s swollen tentacle. “Pleasure me.”

Kryptos couldn’t help but steal a glance at the other Henchmaniacs, who appeared to be completely spellbound by what was going on at the arena, but Kryptos knew that wasn’t the case; they knew exactly what was happening and were determined to not get involved. Kryptos couldn’t blame them; he knew he’d be doing the same exact thing in their position. Taking a deep breath, Kryptos began to stroke Bill.

There they sat together, paying no attention whatsoever to what was happening at the arena as they stroked and fondled each other, Kryptos with hesitation while Bill seemed to get more excited with each passing moment, his tentacle wrapping around Kryptos’s arm all the way up to his elbow. It was leaking blue fluid on him, which felt hot on Kryptos’s surface, but not unbearably so. Bill, on his part, was twisting his fingers inside Kryptos, rubbing his tentacle with his thumb every now and then. Kryptos felt a little bummed about that, knowing that if he had tried to explore Bill’s crack any more, he would have been swiftly punished for it. But he didn’t complain, continuing to stroke Bill instead until Bill’s tentacle squeezed like a vice around him, squirting blue fluid out on Kryptos’s front.

He frankly expected Bill to forget about him the moment he got his orgasm, but to his surprise Bill didn’t; instead Bill flipped his eye into a mouth and snaked his tongue out, starting to lick at the blue drops on Kryptos’s front. His fingers were still thrusting into Kryptos with increasing speed, and as he started to stroke Kryptos’s tentacle with his free hand, Kryptos felt himself go tight all over. He clenched as he released his fluids on Bill’s hands, desperately biting his lips to not make sound.

Knowing Bill would be expecting it, Kryptos quickly took Bill’s hands into his own and started to lick them clean, tasting himself in the process. He got slight satisfaction from the fact that he tasted all right, not too sour or otherwise unpleasant. After he caught the one last droplet off Bill’s palm with the tip of his tongue, Bill wrapped his hand around Kryptos’s tongue, squeezing it a little. Kryptos went still, swallowing anxiously as he met Bill’s eye.

“You are so pathetic.” Bill chuckled at him, then let him go. “Oh well, I guess somebody here has to be the loser! How about you fuck off now?”

Even though the harsh words hurt, Kryptos didn’t need to be told twice; he hopped off the throne and fled.


	2. Pain Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryptos has some private thoughts about Bill.
> 
> Warning: Contains xeno masturbation and referenced non-con.

Kryptos does everything wrong, so of course he can’t get himself off right either. Not caring about that for now, he takes his fingers to his slit, starting to tease it open.

“No, Bill,” he murmurs, working the first finger in. It feels uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt at least. He doesn’t always get that part right. “C'mon, Bill, stop.”

He pushes one more finger in, and that’s all he can handle; his legs are shaking with the effort, his body twitches at the intrusion. After a while, he gets used to it, and that’s when he starts to move his fingers, slow and careful.

“Bill, please stop.” Even though Bill is nowhere nearby, Kryptos can’t stop his voice from cracking. “Please, just stop.”

“Please, it hurts,” he wails, imagining it’s Bill penetrating him as he speeds up the movement of his fingers. “Please, Bill, please.”

Even in a fantasy, even when it’s him alone and he knows for sure that Bill is somewhere far way, he can’t bring himself to say it. Not for long, not for many times. He still can’t say it.

“It hurts so much, Bill, please!”

He still can’t tell Bill no.

“Bill!”

He thrusts harder inside himself, feeling as his insides grow slick and how the tentacle resting within him slowly comes alive, slithering outside his slit. He grabs it with his free hand, yanks at it until it’s hurting too. The pleasure is there too, sparking through him like electricity, but just like with Bill, in the end it’s always about pain.

“Bill!”

Just like with Bill, it’s always about pain.


	3. Life Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started out as cell mates.

1

The cell wasn’t that cold, so there wasn’t a practical reason for Bill and Kryptos to cuddle. Yet Kryptos didn’t resist when Bill took him into his arms, pulled him surface to surface.

“This is just temporary.” Bill stroked Kryptos’s back with one hand, until Kryptos calmed down, and after a while he dared to hook his arms around Bill’s top half. When Bill allowed him that, Kryptos closed his eye, and let himself imagine that it was his mother or father holding him, or one of his brothers. That he was somewhere safe, with someone safe.

“They won’t be able to keep us here forever. I have plans, Kryptos, and you’re going to be a part of them. We’re going to show everyone here they made a big mistake messing with us.”

Kryptos didn’t doubt that. Maybe this wouldn’t be happening immediately, or even in a couple of years, but he had no doubt that Bill would keep his word. At least the part about anyone messing with _Bill_ ; Kryptos was still just a cell mate and a former client, not someone Bill considered a partner. But their wardens, the people who had put them here, the society that made it impossible for them to be who they were- Kryptos had no doubt Bill would make them pay.

Part of Kryptos looked forward to that.

Part of him was terrified of just what Bill would do.

“They’re all going to pay,” Bill said, holding him tighter. Kryptos leaned against him, and wished that the price that everyone would have to pay wouldn’t be too high.

2

The cost was too high.

Kryptos heard himself laugh, or maybe scream, at the sight of their universe burning, and he had no idea why he was doing either. Because of glee? Terror? Sense of liberation? His only relief was that Bill was far away now, soaking in power that was to be his forever. Just like Bill had promised, his revenge was absolute.

“That’s right!” Kryptos shrieked when he heard Bill’s voice right behind him; Bill just laughed at him, swatting him hard on the back. “We won, Kryptos, you and I both. And Pyronica, and Pacifire, and 8-Ball and I’m sure you catch my drift! We won.” Bill grasped his arms and turned him around; Kryptos was disappointed to see that Bill was still himself, still a triangle, just glowing and golden now.

“What, did you hope that I would look like a monster? To match my monstrous actions?” Bill laughed, reaching out to brush the back of his hand along the underside of Kryptos’s eye, alerting him to the fact he was crying. “Are you mad that I killed your family, Kryptos?”

They were both shocked by Kryptos’s reaction: he started laughing. It burst out of him, shrill and loud, getting only louder as Bill wrapped his arm around his top half and wiped more tears away from his face. There was nothing funny about this, about his family being dead, his home being gone, about the one responsible for both embracing him right now. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he ran it all in his head like it was his favorite program, the more it became the most absurdly hilarious thing in the world. He was sure Bill would start to appreciate that soon, too, the insanity of it all.

“You little freak,” Bill said, never the one to disappoint. “Oh well, you’ll adjust. If not on your own, I’ll help you!”

Those words should have filled him with dread, especially as Bill pulled him near and flipped his eye into a mouth, kissing Kryptos right on his open eye. But Kryptos just laughed, laughed and laughed.

3

He was still laughing when Bill pushed him to the ground later on, in their new homeworld, using his cane to pin him down.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, Kryptos,” Bill said, sitting on Kryptos’s legs. “Because this is going to last for a long time.”

Bill cupped him from his lowest angle, brushing his thumb against the pointed end. Kryptos shivered, lifting his hands up to Bill’s cane in order to push him off, but when the time came to shove, he couldn’t bring himself to move. He just clung to the cane, staring at Bill with wide eye.

“Hands above your head,” Bill said, voice hard; all the mellowness that had been present in him earlier was now gone. Giggling nervously, even as he felt himself fill with dread, Kryptos did as he was told, holding onto the bolt on the top of his head as Bill started to feel him up.

“What are you doing?” It was too late to ask that, too late to regret his choices; it had been too late to do that the moment he had shared a cell with Bill for the first time. All he could hope for was for Bill to pause, just for a moment.

“Giving you a gift.” Bill wasn’t stopping. Kryptos laughed, but he could feel that the laughter was starting to leave him; he already missed the senseless security it brought him.

4

In the end, all he had was tears.

Bill was still there, holding onto him as they floated far above the so-called Nightmare Realm. Kryptos was too tired to sob anymore, only allowing tears to run out of his eye and trickle down his face, fall somewhere to the world below. He shuddered as Bill’s arms tightened around him, pressing him closer to Bill’s body.

“This is how it goes,” Bill said. “This is only the start, Kryptos. There are countless dimensions out there in need of liberation and we’re going to take over every single one of them. We’ll be unstoppable.”

It was never going to stop, Bill’s revenge against existence. It was never going to stop and Kryptos had no choice but to go along with it.

“That’s right,” Bill agreed, hands clasping together on Kryptos’s front. “You belong to me now.”

Years ago, the scariest thing that had ever happened to Kryptos was going to prison. He missed those times, now.


End file.
